Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus, and, more particularly, to a mask assembly, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus.
Discussion
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., are widely used. These devices typically include a display unit to provide users with visual information, such as an image or video information, in order to support various functions. Components for driving display units have become smaller, but the display units themselves have become more important in conventional mobile electronic devices. It is also noted that a structure for bending a display unit from a first (e.g., flat) state to a second (e.g., bended at a certain angle) state has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.